


Thank You For Saving Him

by Angelicat2



Series: Angsty Keith Whump [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Earthquakes, Established Relationship, Fantastic Racism, Firefighter Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith's Father (Voltron) Lives, M/M, Pilot Keith (Voltron), Pilot Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), or mentioned rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro is a new volunteer firefighter, being trained by Heath Kogane. One day, he meets the man's son, Keith, instantly falling for the Galra who is equally as in love. Unfortunately, a call of an earthquake leads them to Keith's apartment, which is ready to collapse on top of him.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith's Father & Shiro (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Krolia & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Angsty Keith Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Thank You For Saving Him

Heath barely holds in his laughter as the new kid eyes his son.

Okay, it starts on a normal day. They’re all in the firehouse, waiting for any calls that may come. The others are all chatting up a storm in the back, and Heath completely forgot that his boy was supposed to bring him something for lunch. Probably Krolia’s good coyote meat with that spicy stuff. She sure had a knack for the stuff, and Keith was no better. Normally, Kosmo would teleport it to him, but Keith had the week off from his piloting courses. And this just happens to be the week his newest trainee was starting.

A volunteer, also a pilot by day. Heath watches as the other goes to greet his son, not knowing it’s his boy at the lounge door. The older man just sits back, staring at them curiously. The slightly older man opens the clear door that leads into the room, the two nearly running into each other. Only his son’s quick reflexes stops him from dumping the containers in his hands.

“Uhhh…” His son starts, dark violet eyes staring up at the other who happens to be half a foot taller than him. If Heath knows better, his son and wife both have a type and this newbie is it, even down to the whole human-looking thing, “Hey? Sorry about that...”

“H-Hi?” Shiro chokes out softly, eyes widening as he stutters. Heath huffs goodnaturedly, seeing that the boy is far gone for his son already. Poor guy, “Yo-you’re uhhh...you're fine...Uhhh...you...hi?”

“You already said that?” Keith asks softly with a tilting head, blinking in confusion. His black hair brushes his neck, bright pink at the tips just like Krolia’s is. He looks so much like his mother, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Shiro coughs loudly before rubbing his neck, just over the undercut. His white bangs sweep into his eyes, and Heath nearly rolls his eyes as his son practically starts to drool. As it is, his long tail lashes around in what Heath knows to be excitement, “I mean, yes. Is there something you needed?”

“Yeah,” Keith nods, one ear twitching as he holds out the food, “I’m looking for Heath Kogane. Brought him some food.”

“Oh, Heath!” Shiro smiles before he tilts his head to the side towards Heath. The older merely continues to watch, too interested in this, “Someone’s here to see you! Brought you some…”

“Coyote steak,” Keith speaks up as they both walk to him, stopping a foot away from his seat, “With gestacul juice.”

“Heh,” Heath stands up, accepting the meal before wrapping up the shorter in a hug. The twenty-year-old doesn’t protest, instead settling down with a happy sound. Heath glances to the side to see Shiro standing there with a strange look on his face, one he’s not likely aware he’s showing. It screams sadness and pouting. Oh, Heath nearly snickers at the sight. The boy really is interested in his boy. That’s good. For all the peace and long-done war, Earth (and the known universe) still had a difficult time dealing with the Galra. Some people were still against having them on Earth, though the planet itself had never been attacked by them. Heath didn’t want his son’s heart hurt more than the last time he tried to date someone. It hadn’t ended well for Keith or the other person. Kosmo did have a mean streak when his boy was bothered. He pulls away from his son, holding him at arm’s length, “Your ma sure does love that, don’t she?”

“Sure does,” Keith shivers, face pulled down in disgust, “It’s not good. Tastes like tomato and pineapple vomit.”

“Thank you,” Heath grins before he waves over at his trainee, “Keith, this is the new volunteer firefighter I’m training, Shiro. Shiro, this is my son, Keith.”

“S-son?” Shiro blinks at him before he grins, holding out his hand. A second later, he winces, starting to pull it back. It’s his mechanical one, something he obviously doesn’t take pride in. Keith quickly takes the appendage, gripping it in a handshake. Shiro’s eyes widen in shock before they settle into something...moonstruck, “It’s good to meet you, Keith. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh?” Keith blinks with wide eyes before he glances away, “Probably all embarrassing stuff…”

“No, all good stuff, I promise,” Shiro smiles more, “Never mentioned that you were-”

“Galra?” Keith glares, looking ready to snap his teeth at him. It was understandable, especially since his last relationship had only ended recently, less than a year ago.

“Beautiful,” Shiro breathes out softly, eyes going all lovey-dovey again.

“Beautiful?” Keith asks with raised brows, not believing him. Heath sighs inwardly. Keith didn’t agree with him nor Krolia when it came to his looks, always saying that there was nothing worth looking at when it came to him. The past heartache didn’t help, especially since the other had played Keith’s heart to hurt him because of his lineage, “Th-thanks...You’re uhhh...hot?”

To anyone else, it would sound unsure and fake. But Heath can hear the underlying tone. His son likes this in-the-making firefighter already. Oh boy, do they have a type…

So it’s no surprise when his boy starts to show up at the firehouse more and more. He starts bringing more lunch, an extra container for a certain Japanese man. He hangs around longer than usual, getting some joking from the older firefighters there. Bit by bit, Shiro and Keith get closer. Last Heath knows, they exchanged numbers. They also happen to share some classes with the nearby Garrison, and that they were dating.

The alarms go off as Heath is brought out of his head. He bolts for his truck, shouting at his now-partner. Shiro hurries to get into the vehicle just as they pull out of the station. They blare their siren before their communicator goes off with the address. Heath feels uneasy about it and even more so when they find out there's been an earthquake. 

As soon as they pull up to the building, they see that it's partway crushed in. Piles of rubble lies around as people gather out front. The building shifts precariously with a loud groan as metal twists out of its foundation.

"Shiro, get inside to find any survivors," Heath speaks before he hops out of the vehicle, "I'll be right behind you."

"Got it," Shiro nods back before rushing for the building. Heath turns his attention to those in front of the building. Everyone seems fine, a few with minor injuries and lots of dust on them. However, one woman seems frantic. A bruise colors her cheek, dust in her hair, and she's got a bit of a limp. She notices him in the crowd, face brightening before she hurries forward.

"Please, sir!" She yells at him, grabbing onto his yellow jacket, "My son is in there! My Brandon is stuck in there somewhere!"

"Alright," Heath nods, keeping his eyes on hers to reassure her, "We'll try our best to get him out. Is there anyone else stuck inside?"

"No," the woman shakes her head before she frowns, "But I don't know if the one young man got out."

"Young man?" Heath asks, worry hitting hard again, "Who?"

"Some young Galra," the woman responds with, "I think he was in his apartment, but I can't be sure. All I know is that the building started to vibrate! My son was wandering around the apartment block. Please, sir! He's only eight!"

Some young Galra...Heath's eyes widen as dread hits his heart. Oh no. This is Keith's apartment block, where he has moved in just six months ago. No wonder the address felt familiar.

His son was in there too.

He glances at the crowd, only seeing alien and human faces, no Galra. His eyes go back to the building which shakes a bit before he grabs up his radio, turning it on.

"Shiro!" He shouts, "Keith's inside! We have a missing boy and Keith inside! I'm on my way!"

With that, he runs straight into the building.

~~~~~

Shiro darts into the building, unsure of what he may come across. He rushes up some stairs, feeling them quivering slightly. He goes down hall after empty hall as bits of the ceiling collapses in patches. This building doesn't have long and he’s unsure of how many people are still trapped in the place.

"Shiro!" He hears his radio go off, eerily loud in this wreckage. He's near an elevator, which obviously won't work anymore. It's here that he sees part of the hallway has collapsed. He can see a body through the debris, dust in the air. Quickly, he rushes to their side, not sure where they are injured. The radio crackles some before going on, somes words skipping out, "Inside!...missing boy!...Keith!...on my way."

Just as the message gets done, he sees who it is. It's Keith, pressed onto the dirty floor. His back is pinned slightly by rubble, and he's twisting to the side, on his right side with his stomach to the floor. His tail lays curled up around his body. A large piece of concrete is on his left leg.

"Keith!" Shiro shouts as he ducks to Keith's side. He quickly checks him, finding a heartbeat. Carefully, he shakes him awake, getting a small whine, "Keith, come on, baby. Wake up. We need to get you out of here. Come on."

Purple eyes stare up at him with haziness thick in there. A moment passes before he blinks, taking in his surroundings before he glances down. His tail tightens slightly before he shakes his head.

"Can...can't," he breathes out brokenly, the rod at his back digging in painfully, "Get him...out first."

Shiro frowns before he carefully moves Keith away enough to look at whatever he's guarding. It's a boy, young and small. He fits just right in Keith's hold, clearly saved from Keith's actions. He doesn't look anymore scruffed up than Shiro is, just some dust on him. His blonde hair is plastered in it, and it stands out on his dark skin. He's unconscious, but likely okay.

"Keith-"

"Get him out!" Keith shouts before he ends up coughing, dust flying. The building shifts with a weeping groan, "Then...save me...okay?"

Shiro nods. He could never deny Keith anything, much less this request. It could be his last, but Shiro would not allow that. He was going to be okay. He’d get Keith out of there, he must.

"I'll get him out and come right back for you," Shiro promises with wet eyes, already grabbing the boy up in his arms. There's a slight rattle in his chest, but he doesn't worry. It's from the dust, most likely, "I promised that I'm never giving up on you. I'll be back, baby."

"I…" Keith coughs some more before nodding, eyes sad, "I know. It's not your...not your fault. Love you."

"I love you too," Shiro breathes out, feeling as though this is a goodbye. A permanent goodbye. He forces himself to move away, to dash back the way he came from. He goes on for a full two minutes before he nearly collides into someone. 

"Shiro!" Heath shouts, a bit muffled through the firefighting gear, "We need to get him out! Keith's somewhere in here too! This whole place is 'bout to cave in and there may be gas leaks! No tellin’ when a fire may break out!"

"Take him!" Shiro shouts as he practically tosses the younger into Heath's arms. For his age, the man has quick enough reflexes to catch the boy, "I'm going back for Keith! He needs me!"

"Okay, get him back to us," Heath nods, face completely serious, "Bring my boy back home to us, Shiro. His ma's gonna be devastated if not."

"I'll be devastated, sir," Shiro frowns at him before he twists around to bolt back up the stairs. Just as he does that, a tremor runs through the floor. The whole building groans and shakes before some crashes are heard. A loud cry of agony fills the air, chilling them to the core. Shiro runs faster than ever before, "KEITH!"

When he arrives back in the hallway near the elevator, more of the building has fallen in on itself. What once was a littered hallway is now a clogged pipe, hardly any room to see down the hall. Shiro dives for where he knows Keith once was, finding him flat out on the floor. The rocks that had been pinning him down are jabbing even harder. Shiro nearly cries as he sees blood (red blood, not purple like that of other Galra) leaking from a sharp wound there. He knows he can’t get Keith out without either pulling the sharp spike (he hadn’t seen that earlier, had it come from the ceiling?) out or cutting it off for the EMTs to get out. He quickly decides that is the best route. He lights up his arm, a bright purple glow, before he saws through the metal. It disconnects with a snap as the older removes the rubble.

Keith’s too pale. It doesn’t make sense unless…

He gazes at the leg that was caught. What was trapped before is now crushed. Keith’s pant leg is torn to bits. Scarlet flows out of the leg, faster than is safe, practically squirting out in a stream. It pools into a puddle beneath Keith, sliding along his tail which rests limp. A sheet of metal cuts into the upper calf at an awkward angle, one that he will not be able to pull off without severely hurting Keith.

The building moans louder, the floor cracking under their feet. The sheet twists unevenly, getting another yelp from Keith. The younger man remains unconscious, but his tail hits the metal over and over again as if to dislodge it.

“I’m going to have to do something,” Shiro frowns before keeping his hand lit up. He grips a large chunk of stone as another shake runs through the ceiling. Bracing himself, he doesn’t wait before sawing into Keith’s leg. He won’t be able to get the metal out without losing Keith, and this will prevent more bleeding.

He feels numb as he does it. He can’t process it because if he does, he will end up stopping and accidentally getting both of them killed. It’s far better Keith lose a leg than lose his life. But Shiro hates to do this, knowing the pain of a missing body part. He makes the cut clean, trying to ignore as bone snaps. Before long, he gets it off, pulling Keith into his arms. By now, the younger is panting unevenly, whimpering every so often. He glances to see that dark eyes are open slightly, looking at him.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Shiro rushes down the hall as Keith’s tail wraps around his wrist, “I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s...it’s ok-okay,” Keith shivers against him, head leaning into his covered neck, “Had...had to.”

“I wish I didn’t,” Shiro confesses deeply, “I don't want to hurt you. Sorry. Sorry."

"Just...Just get...us out," Keith's hand finds his shoulder, squeezing his padding. He's so much like his dad that it takes Shiro's breath away, "Sorry...later. Live now."

Shiro chuckles before he sprints forward. He's just at the doorway of the apartment building when the whole place collapses on itself. With a thunderous boom, debris slams into their backs. Shiro's knocked off his feet as they both go flying, but he holds on tightly to his boyfriend. When they both crash onto the hard pavement, Shiro takes the brunt of the hit, landing on his back, Keith on him.

It takes him a minute to realize that he needs to breathe, and another to peek at Keith. The spike in the other's back is poking up out of his front, likely between some ribs. Keith's struggling for breath, but he's still awake. His eyes zip over to Shiro's before he whimpers.

"Sh-sh-shiro," he coughs weakly, more scarlet blood spreading from his lip. His breathing is raspier with a thick hint of liquid, "H-hurts."

"Hey! We need a medic over here!" Shiro shouts as loudly as he can, removing his helmet before shouting again. He sees the EMTs coming his way, so he turns back to Keith, holding his cheek carefully, "Come on, Keith. You're gonna make it. Stay with me."

"Sh-sh-sh," Keith chokes out softly, some foam coming up. Punctured lung. The younger tugs on him, gasping breathlessly as purple eyes glaze over from pain and fear, "Ro…"

"It's okay, baby," he holds onto him until a group of people rush over to put him on a stretcher. As soon as that happens, Heath is by his side, face beyond worried. Shiro quickly grabs his arm, "You can ride with him in the ambulance."

"No," he shakes his head, sending him a sad smile back, "My boy needs you more, Shiro. Go with him. I'll get this all covered in the report and be right there with Krolia and the others."

"Okay, thank you," Shiro nods before running after the EMTs. He leaps into the ambulance before it takes off, settling into the guest seat before taking Keith's hand, "Come on, Keith. Come on."

The trip lasts forever, the medical workers trying to keep Keith stable. They feel it's best to get the rod out at the emergency room. They encourage Shiro to continue to keep Keith awake, though this is a difficult feat as Keith coughs and gags up blood, scarlet splattering a bit against the oxygen mask put over his mouth and nose. Once they get to the hospital, they are carted inside where Shiro is told to wait for Keith to get out of surgery.

He waits. It’s hours, too long for almost any surgery. His heart waits in fear, afraid that at any moment, the love of his life will stop breathing, or worse yet, drown in his own blood. By the 30-minute marker, Krolia is with him, asking about him and her son and holding him tightly as though he was her second child. He welcomes it, too numb to do anything much, other than hope. Before long, the other Blades show up, all worried for their ‘kit’ who is also part of their group, thanks to Krolia. The Galra must have been on a mission, for they are all dressed in the suit of dark greys and blues. Shiro’s mind absently counts Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Regris, and-

“Shiro,” Ulaz’s voice greets him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He blinks, eyes moving to the Galran doctor who sends him a worried smile, “There we are. He’ll be okay, Shiro. Breathe. You’re okay.”

“But…” Shiro chokes on his breath, not realizing how hard it was to breathe until now. His chest was heavy like an iron was on it as the much taller Galra braces him with his arms, “What...if...What if he...dies? He...can’t die…”

“Shiro, Kit will be alright,” the older taps him gently, “But you must center yourself. He will need you. Breathe with me.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shiro nods weakly before following the older’s lead. Minutes later, he finally feels somewhat normal again. He relaxes slightly, shoulders less tense, “Thanks, Ulaz.”

“Let’s get you out of that uniform,” the man nods at his firefighting outfit. Oh, right. Shiro had been out of it, so he had forgotten that he was covered in dust, debris, blood, and other things. He quickly takes the elbow Ulaz offers, getting pulled up. Slowly, time winds down from there, becoming more and more real until he’s sitting back in that room, freshly washed and in his jacket that Heath must have grabbed from the station locker.

A doctor comes out, an Altean. 

“Family of Keith Kogane?”

They all stand, Shiro at the lead with Krolia and Heath right behind him. He knows that the other Blades join in too.

“He’s going to make a full recovery,” the woman smiles happily, “We patched up his lung, and any bruises or cuts should heal relatively fast. We want to keep him in for the leg, but he should make a quick recovery there too. If need be, I can contact Coran Wimbleton Smythe for an advanced prosthetic leg later, but it looks like your group may have it covered.”

“Thank you,” Krolia grins back, relieved, as is Heath who merely hugs her side, a silent support, “For taking care of him.”

“It’s no problem,” the Altean nods back, “For a while, we weren’t sure he would make it. He lost a lot of blood, but luckily, we got it under control enough for a pod. He’s out now, but asleep. He’s going to be disoriented and weak at first.”

“Can you…” Shiro breathes out slowly, “Can you take us to him?”

“He’s right this way,” the doctor raises a brow, “Though I doubt he can have this many visitors at once. For now, we must restrict it to two visitors, in case he wakes up startled.”

“You two can go,” Heath tells them. Shiro’s about to object. It should be Keith’s parents to be by his side after all this. But the older man just grins softly at Shiro, placing his hand over his shoulder, “You’re a mess, Shiro. I know just how this is affecting you. Go be with ‘em.”

“Thank you, sir.”

And then the doctor leads them into Keith’s room. As soon as they enter, Shiro’s only got eyes for his boyfriend. The other lies out on the bed, looking fragile in a way that is unlike the man he’s come to love and cherish. He’s too pale, with a light blue blanket wrapped around his small form. Luckily, he’s sound asleep like the doctor said, and Shiro quietly takes the seat next to his side, gripping the hand that isn’t hooked up to a heart monitor.

“I’ll leave you to him,” she nods, “Let me know if you need assistance.”

And then she was gone. Shiro only holds onto Keith’s hand, rubbing his skin. It feels normal, and he waits as Krolia takes the opposite seat, staring at Keith too. Her face is soft, with a worried glow only a mother would have for her boy.

“Thank you,” she breathes out after a moment of silence, “For saving him.”

“Always,” Shiro smiles back, “I’d do anything to protect him. He means the universe to me...everything to me.”

“I know,” Krolia nods before sighing quietly, brushing her hand over Keith’s leg, “And you mean everything to him. Thank you for helping Keith become the man he is now, even if you’ve only known each other for two years. You’re part of the family, Shiro.”

“Thank you.”

He curls his hand around Keith's tighter.


End file.
